Shadow
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: Over the days since Gus had been abducted by the hooded vampires he noticed something peculiar within the underground sanctum. A presence that gave him a sense of haunting yet was more like a second shadow to Vaun. Vaun/OC (title has been changed)


**Sheikah: Hello there! There's been a story in my head for awhile since I began watching the Strain and I feel like the fandom needs some love. I've labeled this as a one shot unless I see interest in the pursuing of the whole thing. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a rough night. Augustin 'Gus' Elizade sat in the middle of the Indian restaurant with his shaved head in his palms. Last night couldn't have gone any worse. It seemed too easy. Gus couldn't hardly believe they had gotten as far as they did. A company with that much money didn't possess a shitty defense system.

He knew this creepy white fuck. He didn't play around.

The elevator's doors opened and there no Palmer, security, or even a single lamp on. Unease fell in Gus' stomach like a frozen stone. There was something up. The Hunters fanned inside regardless and searched the place. Vaun stood near the middle of the room while he remained near the exit.

Suddenly the room came alive with UV lights turning on and flashing over the vampires. The four Hunters were forced into the middle of the office area. Vaun tried to grab the one closest to him but ended up being pulled into the frying pan.

Next thing Gus knew, the group fell into a UV light filled pit.

That old rich bastard thought of every tactic against a vampire break in.

Gus didn't hear the waitress next to him over the reoccurring screeches of the Hunters being burnt alive.

"Are you ready to order?" Her voice finally broke through.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." His brown eyes scanned over the menu. Plates of curry and some noodle dishes scattered over the slip. He never had eaten this kind of food before. Gus flipped the paper menu down on the table in defeat. "I-uh, I've never been to this kind of place before."

The warmth in the girl's eyes didn't fade. She gave Gus a friendly smile and said, "I have an idea what you would like. I'll bring it out in a few."

He returned the kind gesture while taking a refreshing sip of cold water. Out of the corner of his eye, Gus noticed the dish man giving him the 'Keep looking at her and I'll hurt you' look. Choosing to ignore him, Gus waited for his food to arrive. All the while his mind wandered.

Granted he was happy to be away from the blood sucking freaks but he couldn't stop the jab of sympathy at his conscious. After all, being burnt to cinders wasn't exactly the funniest way to go out. The fear of dying and weight of failure probably didn't help.

Gus imagined it must have been harsher on Vaun. Not only had the vampire failed his masters, his fellow Hunter, he most likely shattered the heart of the one waiting for him to come back...

"Here you go!" The girl come back with the food as she said, ever grinning.

Gus nodded appreciatively at the dish and mumbled, "Thanks,"

She frowned, hesitant to ask but refrained from doing so. Spinning on her heel, the waitress left Gus to this thoughts and worries.

His mind's eye focused on the night before they left to kidnap Palmer...

* * *

 _In the beginning, Gus wandered about the underground where the vampires and their masters called home. The place was nothing to scoff at really. It had grand halls, many doors leading into various rooms and of course the cells where Gus has slept his first night._

 _During one of his searches Gus had come across the room where the vampires kept healthy, fellow humans inside. A Sun Hunter, a rather lanky one compared to the others had located him snooping around. It hissed at him to keep going and paid no heed._

 _Gus told the vampire where to shove his warning and continued onward. Keeping clear of the big round room the Masters resided, he checked on the other steel doors. Nearly all of them didn't open. When they did, nothing interesting or vampirish was inside._

 _Huffing he slammed the door back on the mops and brooms, Gus stumbled upon an entirely new entrance. The double doors in front of him were completely different than the rest. These were made out of thick old oak and had bronze knobs. It was a splendid display that could only have something really awesome behind them._

 _Gus slowly approached, looking both ways down the halls to see anybody lingering._

 _Once he was near the threshold Gus could hear a low sound coming from within. It was a tune, one he couldn't place, being hummed softly. There was someone in there! He swallowed and reached to twist the handle when a snarl deterred him._

 _Gus whirled around to see Vaun standing there, an unconscious woman laying on the ground behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was venomous and his dark eyes promised harm._

 _The humming stopped._

 _"I should ask what you're doing!" Gus retorted, gesturing to the woman on the floor._

 _Vaun clicked, bending to grasp the woman's ankle. "What does it look like?"_

 _He stood his ground, folding his arms over his chest. "A little before bed snack?"_

 _The vampire rolled his eyes. "It is none of your concern."_

 _"Oh yeah?" Gus challenged. "It's my concern when I see you eatin' on people."_

 _An anxious chitter echoed from behind the wooden doors. Vaun relaxed somewhat but grew more impatient. "You don't need to know everything." He started forward, dragging the victim with him._

 _Gus didn't budge from the vampire's path, blocking his entrance. This gesture of rebellion caused Vaun to bristle at him. "Move," He growled, the grip on the female's ankle grew to the point of her bone snapping._

 _"I will." He glanced down. "Once you tell me what she's for."_

 _Vaun became furious. "I will tell you one thing. As you humans say: mind your own_ fucking _business."_

 _Gus lost some of his attitude as Vaun crept into his space. He went to move but it was not quick enough for the Strigoi so he aggressively shoved him out the way. Glaring daggers at Gus, Vaun opened the door so he could throw the body inside-without revealing what was inside-and retreat, he slammed the oak door closed._

 _Gus heard Vaun speak before he left. "Va tutto bene, mia principessa. Egli non ti farà del male. Hai fame?" (It's okay, my princess. He will not harm you. Are you hungry?)_

 _He didn't bother to investigate thanks to the level of hostile behavior Vaun demonstrated._

 _It the next day when Vaun began his training, also to vent what happened the night before, is when Gus felt something follow him. At first, he caught a lithe shadow out of the peripheral vision. It was the same routine time after time. The chill that run up his spine alerted him to the thing that prowled in the shadows and he turn to look but it vanished almost immediately. Except one moment he caught the sight of it. Bright blue eyes gazed at him then disappearing._

 _The night Vaun declared him ready, the mission to seize Palmer, is when Gus got the whole view of the blue eyed shadow. The ex gangster had to blink twice in order to cement the fact the figure wasn't a ghost._

 _Laying across the lookout next to Vaun, pale arms coiled around his leg like white snakes with black fangs, was another vampire. He guessed it was anyways. Although it was vastly different._

 _Inky straight hair with curly ends covered the exposed shoulders. Glacier blue eyes peered curiously from behind the dark curtain of hair at him. He couldn't tell much as it was gone in a second._

 _Vaun tilt his head to the side. "What?"_

 _Gus shook his head. "Nothing just you only gave me two bullets!"_

 _The vampire shrugged and jumped down. "You should've checked."_

 _Before Gus could respond to his taunt the other was back, glued to Vaun's side. The vampire hunter looked to him alarmed for a minute but mewled at the long haired one. "You shouldn't allow the human to see you. He would be upset with me you know."_

 _The girl, Gus figured out, made a sound keen to a purr. "I won't let him do anything to you." Her tone was so soft Gus almost missed it._

'I'm not gonna do anything...'

 _Her sapphire eyes locked on him. "We were not speaking about you."_

 _Vaun rubbed his face against her hair then casting him a dark look. "I suppose you still want to know."_

 _Gus nodded firmly. "Quick question; is she a blood sucker?"_

 _"I am vampire, yes." She replied, burrowing closer to Vaun. He wrapped an arm gently around her waist. "Don't speak to her." He ordered._

 _The Mexican frowned but didn't respond. He did not want to talk to her anyway. Vaun tilt her head up to his gaze. "You need to drink." He ran his knuckles over her flat stomach._

 _"I'll bring you someone before I depart. Go," He ran a gloved thumb over a scar on her neck causing the girl to shiver at the action. She spared Gus once more a peek before she left with a Hunter escort._

 _Gus watched her hips sway as she made her exit. Vaun did not miss this and growled. "Stop looking at her."_

 _The man put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. What is she? Your girlfriend?"_

 _The vampire grimaced before answering. "I will not repeat myself nor shall you about this. I understand what you mean by the term girlfriend but she much more than that."_

 _Gus rose a brow. "Wife then?"_

 _"You humans have no close enough definition for what we are. But for one," Vaun looked sheepish before he smiled. "She is my mate."_

* * *

Gus pushed away his half eaten meal. He couldn't stomach anymore. The emotions tearing through his insides made it taste bland. He couldn't go back and tell her. Every time he went to, his mother's face would come into view; her tears and heartbroken sob. Gus had no will to face another he let down.

Staring out the window, he watched as night fell. Gus didn't feel safe anymore. He supposed he never would as long as that vampire chick was alive.

He would be haunted by a blue eyed shadow until the day either breathed their last.

* * *

 **Sheikah: Hope you all liked it! I was not fully descriptive for a reason so don't tally that against me lol. Please let me know in a review or PM if you are interested in reading the story I've got prepared :) Thank you!**


End file.
